inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abdullah.peace
Question Ya~! I'm wondering how you get the information of Hissatsu of characters and recruitments~ ? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ Do you mind if I ask you to translate names/recruitments (to add them on the wiki)?~ Since I have the game now but I can't translate Japanese though. The translates are more for the scout characters I think~ (Maybe it's better to learn it but school keeps my busy with school stuff >_>) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ Thanks~ About the scout characters, I think I will take a screenshot of it and then, you can translate it (When I have some screenshots XD) if you don't mimd of course~ Awwww, that's too bad :( I hope you will survive the school~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ XD Thanks~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Destructchers Do u know where I can find genius requirement picture and If you ever have time could you tell me where to get most of the pictures I hAve 80 and I am trying to get fran ShawnFroste9 (talk) 13:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I will try and get the pic now ShawnFroste9 (talk) 14:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) New Pics I did compare them and i told u there is not much difference. The pictures you are adding aren't HD. They are a little better than the old pics but not enough to make a difference. If u had to see that they are better u would have to throughly compare them. So please stop adding these pictures. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 12:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I won't remove your pics anymore because they are a little better and there would be no point in undoing that so y don't u try this. Just look at some of the original series hissatus and the main pics for the episodes of the original series and replace them with better quality pictures. But there should be a clear difference that the new pictures are better. Try to download the episodes in HD or try the site animeultima because their episodes are in HD but they are subbed. You can get your pictures from their. It would be a great service to the wiki if you could add better quality pictures to the original series articles. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 12:32, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Question Just wondering, you are the same Abdullahpm1997 from Tumblr? Garchopex (talk) 06:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: About Jii-san Hi! It has happened many times to me, it is when I rename a page it creates another one instead of renaming it. Don't know if it only happens to me or someone else too. I also looked on the preferences but there wasn't anything. Sorry for the trouble. :/ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 10:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Will do it when she is on. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 10:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Shane's game Hey Abdullah, just wondering, aren't you joining Shane's game? Because you have to nominate yourself now to be able to take part later on.. Again, I was just wondering :D If you want to join, here's the link to nominate yourself: Nomination Game GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not really late (; But I understand, let's see if you think you have enough time. I hope you do :'D Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Help Do u know where I can get the item Excitement-calling horn cause i dont know where War Painter's Loire Valley is ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) 12 Hey, I saw you're already 12th in the Leaderboard!! I think you're the user that made it into the leaderboard the fastest!!! Congrats! :'D You just need 1100 points to get past me...I think you'll actually be able to do that :P Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 11:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I did it? If I can manage to have 4100 points, you can do it too :P And yeah, you did get a lot of Lucky Future Badges...but that's what you get when you edit a lot!!!! :'D Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) hehe yeah...It's not impossible to beat Adventure, but beating Lord is never going to happen. I'm aiming to become 6th one day...I'm close to becoming 7th though :P Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Passwords In chrono stone I can't get hiro because I don't have the letter that look like a D ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 15:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry it is like a D with a gap in it sorry. Do u know where to get the scuba mask for dream or the jar thing for Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) players. Sorry or bothering u ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 16:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Medal Hello do u know where to get the medl requirement for the Joan of arc ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 17:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC)' Hello Sorry to bother you but do u know fudou's requeriments ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 10:18, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks just 1 last thing what is Saginuma Osamu requeriments ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 11:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' 41 Can I ask if you find a HQ version of Episode 41 somewhere? If yes, can you send me the link? :'D If you don't, you probably got those HQ pics from tumblr xDD Seeya! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 11:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the download!! If you were planning on making slideshows, don't make the Mangetsu Rush and Spring Arrow slideshows. Two people asked if they could make those slideshows, because they really wanted to make one :P Thanks again! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 12:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Saginuma Osamu Sorry to bother you but do u know where to get the purple orb for Saginuma Osamu ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 16:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Ok sorry it seems no one does sorry for bothering you ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 17:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry to bother u but do u know tsunami's locations ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 14:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks I will search for him now ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 15:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' You were right with all of them ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 15:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Romaji Hey, thanks for correcting some mistakes I made during my edits. By the way, I'm pretty sure it's "Deifensu Komando", instead of "Difensu Komando". I'm somewhere at the "N", now, with adding romaji. I'll try to add the right letters, so no ã, but the right one, you're adding now :P Anyways, thanks for correcting me! You're not going to add the romaji to other pages, right? ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 13:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) By the way about the Di, I guess you're right about that :P ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 14:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) xD thanks, I'm not sure what to edit if I didn't have this! xDD And by the way, I'm still a little confused about some things...like the "Di/Dei", the "Shu/Shyu", etc. I guess I'll figure it out while editing ;) Thanks again!! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 14:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Topic Sorry to bother u but do u know dark angles sub keeper's topic here is a pic of his name. ShawnFroste9'Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 15:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:A Question It is better to have a pic without name like the right one~ ^^ Feel free to add them~ Sure~! But it might take a while since I have school and need to scout the characters~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 15:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and thanks~! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 16:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep u were right ShawnFroste9'Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 16:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Could u translate this name ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 12:21, February 21, 2013 (UTC) If I take a better pic could u crop out the background and edit it ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 12:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'm just finishing putting in his Hissatsu ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 12:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Could u finish it off I will get him to level 99 soon so could u do the box for the pic and all ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 12:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Do u want me to put up pics of other scout players and there moves so we can make more pages ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 12:55, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok is this pic alright and is his name dream ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 13:02, February 21, 2013 (UTC) There is a page from a chapter from protocol omega and his name is redirected from dream what do i do ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 13:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I created the page Ill put up the Hissatsu later if u need them I have to go ill be back on in 30mins ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 13:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Delete Request Ya~! I wasn't busy, I was at school XD and also, this day isn't really busy since I have no homework to for tomorrow XD~ Anyways, I have deleted the link~ ^^ You're welcome~! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 14:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay XD~ School and Bed~ XDD. You're welcome~ ^^ Oh yeah, you should fix the Heading of this message because I forgot one = Sorry~ ^^ (I guess you already have done it XD) 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 14:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Yup XD 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 14:15, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Wow, they are really fast~! Yeah, they did~! Oh yeah, I have one question if you don't mind~ I want to know what the recruitments are for Mahoro~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 14:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah thanks~!! ^^ Sorry for the trouble about the translations~!! ^^"" 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 15:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ^_^ Ah okay~ Thanks~!! ^_^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 15:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Shinsei Inazuma Japan Hey, I saw you're changing it to the right name ;) But I wanted to ask you if you can also change the navigation then? If you don't know how to, or have to go, I can do it later, too~ (I have to go right now :3) Bye! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 06:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Help Do u know where to get the upper route to face real legends its the routes in present raimon ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 16:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother u ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 16:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Do u think u will get it it is the best game out? ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 16:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Could u help me could u tell me where to get these topic and picture ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 14:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Do u know where Tettou Koya is? ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 14:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Just passing by XD Ya~! As the heading already said, I'm passing by XD~ So, you're replacing the old IE slideshows and pics now~ That's nice but I think it is much work if you also will add the Chrono Stone slideshows (I think you will have it earlier than me XD~), isn't it?~ ^_^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 23:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^_^ You were right XDDD Ah okay~ Thanks~!! ^_^ So, you're looking forward to the episode today?~ ^_^ I am~ I want to see Kami no Takuto FI XDD. Then, Penguin The Hand is reserved for you~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 06:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Awwww, that's too bad. Usually, I can't watch it too but this week I have vacation, so I could watch it~ Should I spoil some XDD~ I can atleast say, Kami no Takuto FI was AWESOME XDDD 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 10:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, now you can read the plot on Shindou's page for Episode 43 a bit XDD I hope it will help XDD 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 10:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 11:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 15:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Original Series Slideshows Hi Abdullah, just wanted to say thank you for re-newing the slideshows and episode pictures from the original series, because I think it's unfair that CS and GO are all HQ but the OS wasn't, but now I don't have to worry! Could I ask where you get them from though? XD | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123' | ' Kousoku' | ' Toushi' | ' Robin' | 15:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh right, well thats okay, I don't mind that you can''t remember. Im just happy that someone is replacing the bad quality with the good :D! I know same for me, the first series of Inazuma Eleven will always be the my favourite and best! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I am Mizuhara Yukie! I have question! Where did you find the picture of Garu's formation! Please TELL ME! Where I can watch Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone Episode 44 NOW?! I have a question! Where did you find the picture of Garu's formation! PLEASE TELL ME! Did you watch episode 44 of Chrono Stone? PLEASE TELL ME! I need to watch it now!!! Mizuhara Yukie (talk) 11:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Mizuhara YukieMizuhara Yukie (talk) 11:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Super Congratulations!! Ya~! It is okay~! ^_^ Super Thanks~!!! It means a lot to me~!!! XDDDD Again, Super Thanks~!!! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Big Thanks~! I guess your Wifi messed up again XD~ But I want to say Big Thanks~!! for translating those names~!! You helped me a lot~! :'D I guess you want more because you said Awww... it's over :# :3 XDD. I will get more when I am going to when I am going to play the game again and screenshot some names~ If you want of course~ Anyways, I have to go now~ Seeya~! ^^ And big thanks again~! :'D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:HAPPY BIRTHDAY Thanks for me wishing me ! XD It means a lot to me ! :) & it was not late for wishing ... :3 Fubukiya lee Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou 23:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) My birthday was great ! XD Although I did get any presents from my friends, but they wished me so i think that's enough. :3 Fubukiya lee Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou 23:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Sorry to bother you but do you know how to get Cologne Frame for Kazuchi?~ Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! ^_^ I have another question if you don't mind?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 17:25, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~ ^^ Do you where and how to recruit Ellis for Imusu?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 17:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~! ^_^ The scout system is getting more annoying and annoying and annoying >_> Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... It does feel like that~ >< Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Help How do I get Furukabu route? Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 13:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and could u help me with my shine game I'm trying to get taiyou and need a pic, red beads and a keeper move if u can help do u want me to take a pic of it Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 17:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thanks! I'll try my best to get even higher :p 20:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Episode 70 Hey Abdullah, since you're replacing all pictures and stuff from the original series with HQ pictures, you might know about this: On the page of episode 70, all pictures are removed. I thought it's possible that you had a slight problem with adding new pics, made a mistake, or anything like that. And if this is not the case, I'm sure you'll add the pics of Episode 70 soon, because I think you're already past episode 70? :P Thanks in advance, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:57, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It's our turn! Hi there ^ ^ Just wanna notice you, that it is our team's turn XD And we're going to face AdventureWriter's team, this is going to be tough XD P.S: I'm not very good in debating and arguing at Plots and Personlality, so I think I'll have to entrust this section to you and Dragon XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) It's OK ^ ^ and your debate is quite good, too ^ ^ Just remember, don't debate using the anime too much, it will make your debate unstable and most of the time unconvincing. Thta's the main reason why I never use the anime for my debate, I use the games only XDD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^ ^ And I admit, Adventure really is a tough opponents, she was able to fight equally with the 2 of us at the same time XD Her team has 4 members, and she's pretty much the only one who has been debating this whole time, LOL. I think we'll need Dragon's help if the other 3 members started, sooner of later XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat~ Hi, how r u today? If u r free, can u join the chat? Cya soon :3 Fran~Chan (talk) 05:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thx :3 Fran~Chan (talk) 06:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh Wow that was quick XD I thought it may take longer to find out about Ichinose's keshin XDDD Now that you make it, it makes everything much easier. I'll entrusted the Keshin and tactic section to you ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Info?? I'm just REALLY CURIOUS where users like you and Leo get the CS game info from?? (Like stats, movesets etc.)?? thanks GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh..I've heard about Atwiki..but I don't really understand... Well I can't find anything on there XD GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Can you try to explain, or send links of, the part that give the movesets and stats of characters?? ;D and about the game, it will be shipped "On or before 2nd of April", so it will be sent on or before 2nd of April, and then it still takes about 3-5 days to get here, so ultimately on 7th April. (Probably earlier). I can't wait .-. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sure! (Try to) explain me when you have time!!! :D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday! Thanks! Apologies for the really late reply, I haven't been on for a while. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat V2 x3 can u join the chat? or u r busy? Fran~Chan 13:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday! [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 08:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) CS Hissatsu Hey Abdullah... Long time no see xD I think you're getting the CS hissatsu from that YouTube channel of EdwardGreatX -- I think he's a mega freak of Kurimatsu and Ulvida O.O Also, don't you think there's already a lot of Ulvida slideshows? LOL Without being offensive, I wanted to inform that, once in the chat, Lord said to make slideshows with original users only, as it might confuse people with hissatsu users :# Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. OK~! I'm glad this wiki has users like you.. Best of the best :3 Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 07:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem~! You deserve it right........ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Kangaroo Kick Hey Abdullah, it seems a bug has appeared on the Kangaroo Kick page; all pictures are somehow deleted. I'm pretty sure you added those a while ago, and if you still have them, if you wouldn't mind adding them again? :D Thanks in advance, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 10:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) re: Slideshows Yep Genda said that slideshows aren't really necessary for an article, and if it has to be made, an anime one with not more than 10 pics is to be used. Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:35/11.4.2013 Congrats I just wanted to say congrats for reaching 10000 edits already! Maybe you're the chosen one to beat Lord!? XD GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:42, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Navigation templates When creating new navigation templates, please remember to mark the old ones with the Delete template so an admin can delete them. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) re: Category Oh... Okay I'll make sure to delete them ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 11:22/14.4.2013 Request Hey Abdullah, just want to tell you I've request a Round for our team in Shane's blog, and he accepted it. We'll be debating for Endou XDD Just one more thing, I'm still wondering what Form of Endou should I choose, since Shane allows only 1 of them. I'm thinking about choosing his Young form, what about you? ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) LOL that's exactly why I want to choose his Young form XD Endou's Catch stat in his Adult form is the highest of this game, so I was just thinking about making the Round a little bit more interesting XD So, may I confirm this to Shane? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:35, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou!!!/'''Thank Ü Present! Arigatougozimasu!!! :3 7:13 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Hehe, thnx again~ And you can just call me Reshi~^^ 07:27 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Thnx for asking~ ^^ Hmm... It's a normal day for me, but thanks to all my friends and family, It became one of my amazing birthdays~^^ 07:33 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Hehe~^^ 07:39 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Thanks INAZUMA11JAPAN (talk) 13:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat~ :3 hey abdu :3 can u join the chat? or u r busy? Fran~Chan 16:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Friend! Thanks for greeting me! :D It really means alot and you're the first one :O Thanks! :D Hello guy you have a good channel ! I'm subscribe to your channel ! You can subscribe to my channel please ? Thanks ! hey uhm i just want to ask you to please stop correcting my edits... i'm trying to post new pictures here and you just keep changing them back. i want a new one. thanks. Hey... I guess you've already known what I'm trying to say, right? This may be a hard decision, but if you agree, I'd like to swap you with Sam and make you the Captain of Shadix's team. Of course, I'm not forcing you to do so, it's your choice. Please reply to me when you've made your decision. [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician' ]] 04:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm very happy to hear that from you. And don't worry, I know about your skills better than anyone here, so I'll entrust that team to you; and I think that you'll even be able to save it from being eliminated. And yeah, me too, I think you are my best teammate so far. I believe we'll have a chance to be in one team in the future, maybe in Kai ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 04:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) So am I, and I think you'll be a tough opponent, for sure ^ ^ And btw, now that you've become Shadix's captain, you'd better prepare for your debate for Gamma, as Leo and Sam have already made up some really powerful debates XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 05:29, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Nope, that because Shane hasn't changed the team members and Captain, yet. After he changed it, it will be you vs Leo XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 06:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the words. Now i´m 20 years old :P Garchopex (talk) 03:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Yup, but don´t let that bother you :) Dragon Hurricane Inazuma Fire Koutei Penguin 9gou --Garchopex (talk) 04:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) It was pretty fine, i had hamburgers for lunch with a cake and Oreo ice cream. I received some money. Dragon Hurricane Inazuma Fire Koutei Penguin 9gou --Garchopex (talk) 04:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thanks Abdullah. Means a lot :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) re: Happy Birthday! Hey Abdullah! Thank you! I really appreciate it! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Re: HQ Team Formation Yeah, sure! It's from his channel. He does seem to be focusing on other projects, but I check sometimes if he does upload new footage. It's been a while. Did you watch E3? 11:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I have to prepare the meal. >_< As I'm hooked at sports games, I closely watched at EA's presentation, which did not really amazed me. FIFA was too much rendered in my opinion. Microsoft's and Sony's presentation were also meh, but the XBOX is way overpriced, man. And you have to be always, can't use used games and there is the possibilty that you can be recorded all the time. PS4 seems alright, except that freakin' controller. (probably I'm used to have a XBOX controller, but anyway...) Nintendo's presentation was alright. Had hoped for more, but you can't get everything, I guess. I screamed when MegaMan was announced to be part of the SSB cast, the PKMN trailer was also alright, they have to show more extremely excited for this). Zelda 3DS was good, more footage would've been nice and WW looked damn sweet. M&L DreamTeam did not show anything new, DK Tropical Freeze was good, SMW with 4 different characters (like in the old days) was huge, for me atleast, NSL and Yoshi's Island was OK (not really my thing). Did I forget something, nah it's alright. What about you? What excited you the most? P.S. OK, they showed more of PKMN. Pretty impressive I have to say. :C 12:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) You're quite an avid Pokémon fan, I guess? PokeMonAmi/PokemonAmie looked interesting, but also troubles me. Is there a confirmation, that all Pokemon are in the game? With all the new features, it does seem unlikely, considering the new graphics (hoping that it does not end like Mystery Dungeon 3DS) From the new Gen, Shishiko is my favorite. It if has good stats and the type changes if it evolves I'm fine with it. Sky Battle seems good, but you're screwed when you don't have an Flying-type or Pokemon with Leviatate. That will be tough for players, who want to make solo-type runs and don't have access to Pokemon with the aforementioned capabilities. Horde Battles seem to be a EXP paradise. Imagine having a battle with 5 Audinos. o_O Fairy-type was fine, especially as it will make Dragon-type Pokemon more balanced, but maybe too underpowered? But how Marill got to be a Fairy-type is a mystery to me. I really hope they introduce more of them and more footage of course. XD 08:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank U A loooooot U Won The Round If u Want the Reason I could'nt Atttend MSPD Is On Shane's Talk Page Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 Dragon Blaster] 11:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:College Thanks Abdullah! ^^ Actually, classes were supposed to start June 13 but it was moved to monday, June 17 so I'm glad to be able to stay last night ^^ Thanks for everything! :D Ah well... not sure... I think I'll tweet once or twice on twitter but Skype... hmm.. I might need to download that application to my cellphone if I'm gonna use it. I'll try ^^ But I don't think I can chat in skype that much during breaks in college :S ABDULLLAAAAAHHHHHH.....!!!! CLASSEESS HHAAAS BEEEN MOVVVEEEDD TOOO JUUNEEEE 24!!!!! It's not June 17!!!! :DDDD I HAVE ONE MORE WEEK TO STAY!!!!! :DDDDD movie Yo Abdullah!! You've seen the movie right (InaDan)? Where did everyone see it (the whole movie). I can't find the full version on google or youtube :'( so can you help me out? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:18, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah thanks. Yeah i've removed it Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 12:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY~~! Sorry, I am too late to say it-- Yesterday was your birthday-- I should have wished you a happy birthday yesterday-- Anyways, I hope you had a nice birthday day~~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 19:15, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry that I didn't say Happy Birthday to you. >< But I hope you will except my word for you so. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!! ^^ I hope you had a great day on your birthday!! And I'm sorry again. ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 08:29, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ' ' Happy late Birthday Peacy i am so Happy for you ^^ http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png Kariyamasaki12~' 'Koutei Penguin No3~' ' Omega Attack~' ' Ice Ground' 08:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC)' Your'e welcome peacy besides i knew you liked kinako so i decided to put up a kinako pic for you ^^ http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png Kariyamasaki12~' 'Koutei Penguin No3~' ' Omega Attack~' ' Ice Ground' 08:53, June 19, 2013 (UTC)'